Okada Yomotsu
Okada Yomotsu (岡田黄泉, Okada Yomi) is the lieutenant of the 8th Division under Captain Lisa Yadōmaru in the Gotei 13. Appearance Yomotsu is a young man with a gruff-looking appearance, mixing his physical outlook from his hometown in the Rukongai, with the more casual aspect from from his current residence. Okada has long black hair that is tied along the back in the form of a ponytail with a red band, with a single bang falling alongside the front of his face. In addition, he has rather extended sideburns that match the upper top and sides of his hair that are sleekly swayed back. Along his lower chin, he has a small stubble that moves along his jawline, that, when compared to his overall outfit, tends to pass him off as a sort of vagabond. He has sharp pointing eyebrows, and black eyes, being highlighted by the large scar he has across his right eye, stretching across his forehead all the down his cheek and alongside his sideburns. With these features, they often give Okada a rather stern look, making him look older than he actually is by how serious or jagged his eyes get when the situation grows tense. In terms of clothes, he dons a traditional shihakushō with a few added articles of clothes to differentiate himself from others. One such piece is the unique leopard-spotted scarf he wears he wears around his neck. Orange in color, making it distinct looking in contrast to the other colors. Okada uses a different sash that is tied along his waist, being replaced with a leopard-spotted obi belt to match his scarf. In addition, he wears a long red cloak with a small hoodie attached to the back, protecting him from the weather and obscuring his appearance from the public. Personality History Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Kuroyama Tsukikawa (黒山月川, Black-Mountain Moon River): While in its sealed form, Okada's Zanpakutō takes on the form of a pair of uchigatana swords, being longer than the average katana but light enough for Okada to use in each hand without slowing down his swings. Having triangular cross-guards pointed in three directions, each sports a red handle tied in length with a white cloth. In most occasions, Okada keeps them sheathed alongside left side, allowing him to quickly draw them one-handedly with his dominant right hand. * Shikai: Kuroyama Tsukikawa's Shikai command is "Ivory trail that guides the Midnight's Flow, Ebony stone that reveals Morning's Destination" '(真夜中の流れを導く象牙の道、朝の目的地を示すエボニーの石, ''Mayonaka no Nagare o Michibiku Zōge no Michi, Asa no Mokutekichi o Shimesu Ebonī no Ishi). When activated, Okada holds out both of his Zanpakutō in the form of a crossguard formation, placing his left sword sideways across while his right sword is held upward, causing them to melt into black and white water, vanishing before they can fall unto the ground. Afterward, in rapid succession, they reform into a pair of smaller, broader swords, adorned with several smybols along the surface of the blades. While in this form, it facilitates his ability to fight at closer ranges at much faster speeds than he could ever achieve in their sealed form, compressing their energy so as to facilitate Okada's ability to throw them at his opponent with explosive power, using them similarly to throwing knives. :Shikai Special Ability: Kuroyama Tsukikawa has the unique ability of allowing Okada to teleport to different areas by using his Zanpakutō as a point of reference to mark the distance between himself and his target. By doing so, Okada can teleport others and objects that have been cut or are embedded by either swords, sending them to a location in which one of the other swords is currently inhabiting or have been marked by Okada. :* '''Hihyō (飛標, Flying Marker): *'Bankai': Not Achieved. Weaknesses Zanpakutō Range: Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:8th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Lieutenant